


Beständig ist einzig der Wandel

by KazeKatze



Category: Tatort
Genre: Awkward, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I don't know what the heck I'm doing here, OOC, Silly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeKatze/pseuds/KazeKatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auch ein Professor Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne stellt gelegentlich fest, dass nichts für immer so bleibt, wie es ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beständig ist einzig der Wandel

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Zunächst möchte ich meine Verwunderung darüber zum Ausdruck bringen, was ich hier tue. Ich bin kein Tatort-Fan, habe vom Münsteraner erst eine handvoll Episoden gesehen (von den anderen keine einzige). Trotzdem war ich von der subtilen, federleichten Dynamik zwischen Boerne und Alberich (was würde ich für ein Spin-Off oder einen Roman über sie geben!) sofort fasziniert. Das Paar hat sich in meinem Hinterkopf festgesetzt, ob ich wollte oder nicht. Ich liebe es.  
> Herausgekommen ist diese kleine Geschichte hier. Nicht besonders originell, wahrscheinlich sehr ooc, etwas albern - aber ich hatte trotzdem einen Riesenspaß beim Schreiben :)  
> Vielleicht gefällt sie euch ja. Über Feedback würde ich mich in jedem Fall sehr freuen!

"Sie meinen es also wirklich ernst, ja?"

"Sie dachten, ich scherze? Das tut mir leid."

"Sie wollen nach Hamburg ziehen. Eine Arbeitsstelle annehmen, die Ihrer aktuellen in jeder bedeutenden Weise nachsteht."

"So ist es."

"Was ist denn an Hamburg so viel besser als an Münster? Wie will ein so kleiner Mensch wie Sie in so einer großen Stadt überhaupt zurechtkommen?"

"Zu Ihrer ersten Frage können Sie gern Kommissar Thiel fragen. Dem fällt dazu sicher das ein oder andere ein. Zu Ihrer zweiten Frage: Es wird einfach mal wieder Zeit für eine Veränderung in meinem Leben."

"Erzählen Sie mir doch nichts. Das ist doch alles die Schuld von diesem Mats, Markus..."

"Matthias."

"...Dieses gewöhnlichen und, erlauben Sie die Bemerkung, schlicht ungebildeten Jungen. Trotz Ihrer überschaubaren Statur könnten Sie doch wirklich jemand Besseren finden."

"Ihre Eifersucht schmeichelt mir, aber wollen wir uns jetzt nicht wieder wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden?"

"Sie sprechen von der Arbeit? Mit Verlaub, dieser alte Knabe hier ist nun wirklich keine Herausforderung für mich. Und das wüssten Sie auch, wenn Sie nicht zu den Scherzen aufgelegt wären, nach denen mir überhaupt nicht zumute ist."

"Sie wollen also ernst reden? Ich ziehe nach Hamburg, weil Matthias dort lebt, das stimmt. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Er und ich, wir haben uns erst ein paar Mal gesehen, und ich will einfach wissen, ob daraus etwas Ernstes werden könnte. Es ist nicht so einfach - und ich will jetzt keinen dummen Spruch hören - für mich, einen Mann zu finden, der mich wirklich so akzeptiert wie ich bin und mit mir umzugehen weiß. Mit Matthias hat das sofort funktioniert. Und ich will einfach mal wieder etwas wagen - einen Neuanfang. Kopfüber ins Abenteuer springen und sehen, ob alles so wird, wie ich es mir erhoffe, oder sich andere Wege eröffnen. Können Sie das verstehen?"

"Nein!"

"Dann ist Ihnen nicht zu helfen. Sie werden schon einen neuen Assistenten finden, mit dem sogar Sie zufrieden sind."

"Eben nicht! Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie lange ich vor Ihnen nach einem passenden Kandidaten gesucht habe? Die wenigsten kamen mehr als eine Woche mit meiner einnehmenden Art zurecht, und kein einziger erreichte auch nur annähernd Ihre Fähigkeiten."

"...Wow, das... Es ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, das zu sagen."

"Ohne Sie bin ich doch völlig aufgeschmissen, Alberich!"

"...Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass Sie das so sehen. Aber ich muss jetzt einfach mal an mich denken. Mein Privatleben-"

"Es gibt doch sicher auch in Münster Männer, die Sie zu schätzen wissen. Wieso den Blick in die Ferne schweifen lassen?"

"Entschuldigung, aber dieses Gespräch wird mir langsam etwas zu persönlich. Hören Sie, ich verstehe, wenn Sie in dieser Situation an Ihre Frau erinnert werden und Sie alles tun wollen, um nicht noch mehr Menschen in Ihrem Leben zu verlieren..."

"Das hier hat nichts mit meiner Frau zu tun."

"Wieso dann dieses Getöse? Jetzt mal im ernst, Chef. Worum geht es hier? Haben Sie einfach Angst vor Veränderungen? Was?!"

"...Ich weiß es nicht."

"Bitte?"

"Ich werde nicht gern in eine Ecke gedrängt!... Ich weiß nicht, was... Ich spreche ohne zu denken, die Worte fallen aus mir raus... Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich habe das ganz enorm starke Bedürfnis, dass Sie mich nicht verlassen. Ich habe das Gefühl, wenn Sie das tun, würde mein Leben in die Brüche gehen!..."

"Chef... Was ist denn los mit Ihnen? Haben Sie Fieber?... Sie versuchen aber nicht gerade, mir Ihre Liebe zu gestehen, oder?"

"Verflixt, Frau Haller, wenn Sie nur mal ernst bleiben könnten-"

"'Frau Haller'?! Wieso nennen Sie mich... Oh Nein..."

"Alberich, also wenn Sie es Männern generell so schwer machen, bin ich wirklich nicht mehr überrascht-"

"Oooh Nein. Neinnein. NEIN!"

"Jetzt bleiben Sie doch stehen!... Also bitte, als ob Sie mir auf Ihren kurzen Beinen so einfach davonlaufen könnten, Alberich!"

"Ich will das gar nicht hören! Was ist denn nur los mit Ihnen?! Oder nehmen Sie mich einfach auf den Arm?!"

"Hören Sie zu. Sie wollen Veränderung? Kopf voraus in ein Abenteuer? Das können Sie auch hier haben."

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das hören will... Wenn Sie nur wüssten, wie ich früher... Wie lange ich..."

"Jetzt lassen Sie Ihren hübschen Mund mal geschlossen, Alberich. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen mal zusammen etwas essen. Dann reden wir nochmal in Ruhe über alles. Ganz unprofessionell."

"...Sie wollen ein Date mit mir."

"Verzeihung?"

"Essen gehen. Zu zweit. Unprofessionell."

"Ja, unter Kollegen..."

"Erinnern Sie sich noch an Tristan und Zaunkönig?... Jetzt gucken Sie nicht so. Das war ein Date. Sie wollen exakt dasselbe. Sie wollen ein zweites Date."

"...Na gut. Wenn Sie's so nennen wollen. Wenn Sie meinen. Was weiß ich denn."

"Sie geben zu, etwas nicht zu wissen? Was ist heute denn nur-"

"Wollen Sie nun mit mir gehen oder nicht? Äh, ich meine..."

"..."

"..."

"Holen Sie mich um acht ab. Aber wenn Sie mich nur veräppeln wollten, bekommen Sie das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt, bevor Sie 'Zwergenaufstand' auch nur denken können."

 

Wie sich herausstellen sollte, reichte die zweite Verabredung von Frau Haller und Herr Prof. Dr. Boerne mehr als aus, um sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen.


End file.
